Girl in the Mirror
by astrall
Summary: Angela's Story. SH2. Working title. Story tells of what Angela was doing in Silent Hill while you played as James. Explains why she's there, her struggles, and past. I DO NOT OWN SILENT HILL.


Angela's Story (wt)

It's been so long since I seen my mama, or any of my family for that matter. I live in my house alone. Sometimes I think of them, my family. I really do miss them despite everything that has happened.

Mama doesn't answer her phone, it says it's disconnected. I've tried for nearly four months now. Why won't she call me? I guess she doesn't care, just like my dad. I haven't heard from my brother since I moved out either, but I bet he's looking for mama. I think it'd be best if I looked too, maybe I'll find him, and my mom and dad as well. All I know is that she lives in Silent Hill.

I left the house rather quickly, I didn't even pack, eat, or anything. I got into my car and drove down my street. I know where Silent Hill is, I mean I used to live there.

It was 9:12 P.M, so it was kind of odd I just left out of the blue. Well, it's not like I'd be missed or anything. I don't have anybody in my life, I don't have friends, and I guess not family either. But maybe after this trip I will.

I parked my car on the side of a crumbling street. The fog was so thick I didn't want to continue driving in the fear of crashing. "This isn't how I remembered this place," I whispered as I stepped out of the car.

I walked down the uneven road until I saw a small outdoor bathroom and the view of Toluca Lake. I stood there for a few minutes, just looking out into the abyss of blue and grey and thought of things. Can they really be here? I wonder if they're waiting for me.

I turned to the left and starting walking again. I saw the stairs, just like last time. They go through the woods and into the cemetery. I remembered because one time I had a bad fight with my family and I ran over here.

The stairs were very jagged and uneven, but I made my way down them and onto a dirt road. It felt very weird to be here again, it brought back bad memories. Eventually, I saw a well and sat beside it. Should I turn back? I don't know why I'm even here anymore.

I continued down the path until I saw a big, fence door. Beyond it is the cemetery, and after it's Silent Hill. The doors creaked open and screamed at me as they slammed shut. The fog was really thick and ominous, there's something wrong here. There were graves all sticking out from the Earth; it was such a strange place for a cemetery. I strolled passed them and kneeled down beside one to read it.

"Margaret Wilson 1919-1998" read the stone.

"Somebody lost their mama," I said, feeling a little sad. It's sad when people lose their mother, their God. I was staring at the grave and thinking until the curse was broken when I heard the gate whine again.

I stood up and saw a man. I wonder what he's doing here.

"Excuse me, I-,"

I looked up and gasped. He startled me for some reason. I have always been shy, but the aura of this man was too intense for that moment, I guess.

"Oh I-I'm sorry," I muttered. "I- I was just-," he really reminded me of my dad, maybe that's why I was trying to make up a loose excuse.

"It's ok," he said to me. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm kind of lost."

"Lost?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for Silent Hill, is this the way?" he stepped a tad bit closer to me, in which I backed up a little.

"Um, yeah," I said a bit shaky.

"It's hard to see with this fog, but there's just the one road, you can't miss it."

"Thanks."

"But-," I cried, stopping him. I felt like I should tell him before he ventured off into this bizarre universe.

"Yes?"

"I think you better stay away...this uh...t-this town," I stuttered "there's something wrong with it. It's kind of hard to explain but-"

"Is it dangerous?"

"Maybe, and it's not just the fog either, it's-"

"Ok, I got it."

I still don't know why I warned him. Maybe I was truly scared for him, or maybe I didn't want him going where I was going.

He told me that he believed me, and how he didn't care what was in store in town. He was so determined to go, to look for someone.

"Who is it?"

He said he was looking for someone very important to him, just like I was.

"Me too, I'm looking for my mama - I mean my mother," I said embarrassed "it's been so long since I've seen her."

I told him how I thought my brother and father might be here, but they weren't. Maybe it was a good thing I can't find them, but I'm still very determined, for whatever reason.

I apologized to him for rambling about my insignificant life, if you can even call it that.

We exchanged each others' luck and he left.

I remained there for a little while longer.

I finally broke through the procrastination and began walking towards Silent Hill.

I put both my hands on my forearms are rubbed them together.

"Sure is cold." I said to myself.

I opened the rusted gate and began another endless walk until I finally reach the roads.

The place was really eerie. I couldn't really see my surrounds because of the thick fog, but I knew something was wrong here.

It was so isolated. The only creatures I saw were three black crows on top of a truck parked crooked along the sidewalk. I walked in their general direction and the granite birds flew overhead, staring down at this curious world they pondered.

Turning right, I continued down the cracked street and listened to the grunts of the pebbles I crushed. The road was melded with smeared blood, like an inexperience girl trying to wear her mother's lipstick.

"Blood?" I whispered to myself, but continued straight instead of following the tracks.

The road continued straight until I was forced to take a right.

A lot of the buildings were polluting ash for whatever reason, but I didn't pay much attention.

As I was continuing down the street, I saw a shadow in the distance off to right.

"Mama?" I murmured to myself, and then called out.

"Mama! Mama, where have you been?" I asked as I ran up to her.

Her back was facing me until I touched her shoulder to which she turned around.

"Hey, you're not my Mama!" I said to a boy, shoving him off slightly with a look of disgust on my face.

He must have been a teenager, 17 or 18 I would assume. He was a tad taller than me and had very pale skin and sharp features. His eyes were as green as emeralds, but not as precious.

He gave me a puzzled look and said "No."

"I-I'm sorry," I said while scratching my head. "I'm looking for my mother. Have you seen her?"

"Sorry," he told me "you're the first person I've seen here."

"Oh...it's ok," I said with a sigh.

I looked up to a billboard shrouded with fog and saw the words "Woodside" across it.

"What's your name?" I heard a faint voice say as the words got lost in the gentle winds, becoming a new rumor for them to spread.

"Huh? What?" I said slightly dazed.

"Your name?"

"Oh," I whispered "Angela."

"Alan." he stated with a half hearted smirk.

"Where are you going?" he asked me as I began walking down the pavement.

He cut me off as I opened my mouth.

"I'm looking for my sister, and I think she might be at the amusement park." He told me, pointed in whatever direction.

"Oh, I hope you find her." I told him and continued walking.

"Wait," he cried "do you want to accompany me? It's pretty dangerous here."

"Uh, I-I'm sorry...my Mama is waiting for me at the Woodside Apartments." I explained.

"It's fine," he said in a whisper "hope to see you again soon."

"Yeah," I murmured and continued down.

I guess this place really is dangerous, not that I doubted it.

It was so weird. Everything was, this place, the contents, and the whole reason why I was here. I drifted off to the right of the sidewalk and past the abandoned stores that ranged from nail salons to candy stores.

"Woodside Apartments," I said to myself and thought why I was going there.

"Did she really live there? Can she be there?"

Ash was building up around the curb, I noticed, as I wandered to the left of the sidewalk and lost my footing on the curb; this happened to me so much in the past and I was thankful others weren't around to mock me for it this time.

Somehow I knew my direction to the apartment complex; I guess she really did live here.

There was a cheap chain link fence surrounding the place, as if to repel it from the dangers from the outside world. Like it'd actually make a difference.

I quietly opened the gate just enough for me to enter, and then swiftly turned around and silently shut it. I walked up to a door, a door that actually opened, and entered.

It was so dark in here. The shadows that shrouded the walls of a place of inexpensive souls were like a security blanket for those thrifty thieves. I ascended the sturdy stairs that led the way to another level.

"Mama," I whispered on every three steps, I acted like it was a secret incantation I had to say in order for her to appear. My voice gradually got louder every other third step. "Mama, mama...mama," I half expected a rude comment from a cranky tenant and half expected for her to never appear. The rail was my guidance and my hand was the follower.

I reached the top of the staircase and saw a white door.

I stared at the illuminating door for a little bit and slowly walked the catwalk until I was facing the portal. I placed my hand on the knob and twisted it until it shrieked, then entered. The slam of it made me flinch.

I looked both ways, confused, and began right. I passed an old and unfamiliar laundry room and past a split hallway.

Something was off here, the halls were too skinny and it made me feel uncomfortable. The walls were crumbling and looked decayed, obviously nobody lives here anymore, but maybe if I find her room, I'll know where she went.

The tiles on the floor were half missing or cracked or stained or worn, the whole place was just dirty. Dirty and skinny.

It was pretty dark, but enough for me to make out the doors and floor. The occasion light was still working for whatever reason and seemed like spotlights. I walked by fast when I saw those.

All the doors were locked. Every single one in this single hallway. Seemed pretty rude to just enter other peoples homes, but I was positive nobody lived here, until I heard noise from one down the other hallway.

I naturally tilted my head up and looked to my right, hand still on a cold doorknob.

I made my way to the hallway and listened to each door until I knew where it came from. It was the second one, I realized, after listening to all of them at least once. I knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Um, e-excuse me," I nervously said "I, uh, I wanted to see if you k-knew anything about someone."

I waited there for awhile with no response, other then the rustling of something I heard prior. The noise sounded constricted, it seemed like it was coming from a far off room in this certain one.

It was like someone was trying their hardest to breathe, trying their hardest and ultimately prevailing, but was it really worth it?

The other sound I heard was like an animal, maybe a hissing of a snake.

I knocked once more, or twice until I grew impatient and cracked the door open a tiny bit.

"Excuse me?" I demanded, I was growing tired of waiting around this dump.

No response.

I stood there in a trace until I just walked in. They were being rude, so I was.

A closet greeted me when I entered. I left the door slightly ajar behind me and walked left. The living room was a mess, the T.V was broken on the floor and something red was trickling out of it. The lights in this room were very dim and seemed to cast a reddish glow on the floral walls.

The ground was broken in some parts and the walls were etched with scratches.

The kitchen was also a mess; the sink was filled with flies and a lavender substance while the refrigerator watched it, like a guardian, a blue and helpless guardian.

There was a door in the living room, and I decided to knock on this one, more furious than curious.

I entered when I didn't hear a "come in" or "yes?"

The thing I noticed right away was a hole in the wall. It was exactly my height, no more, no less. I approached it and felt the rocky exterior. It was cold.

I walked in to find myself in a very very very skinny hallway; I had to angle myself diagonally to make my way through. The floors were made of cheap wood that felt a little soft, and they had holes in every few planks.

It was weird how the ceiling went so high up. You can look up and see no more than a glob of black galaxy, not even noticing your existence in their home, maybe like an unwanted guest.

There was another hole, this one smaller, leading to another room; it must be the first apartment.

I realized I knocked on the wrong door, maybe that why they were not answering. I felt a little foolish, nothing new.

"E-excuse me?" I whimpered from the hole in their wall.

"I'm r-really sorry I didn't knock on your door," my voice seemed to drag "b-but I needed to ask you something. It's very important, I, um ...I wanted to know if you, if you knew s-something about another tenant."

Footsteps were headed my way, they sounded like the tapping of formal high heels melded with the hefty sound boots make when walking.

"Finally," I thought to myself as the sound got closer and closer and closer.

Someone, or something, I should say, emerged from a little door in the living room. It was like nothing I've ever seen before, and I covered my wide mouth with my trembling hand. I looked back and then forward until I said "I, uh, I-I gotta go! Mama is waiting for me."

This creature was about a foot taller than me. There were four hands covering it's face, each hand with distorted fingers, crookedly place, as well as bleeding fingernails, the occasional nail, though, had a thin, white bandage wrapped around, still dripping blood, I assumed.

Water was also dripping down its hidden face and it sounded like it was trying to breathe, but it also sounded like the warning of a snake.

A shackle was locked around one of the ankles and seemed to sear a metallic engraving. It was weird how its bare feet made sound of shoes, I thought, looking at its half missing and half ripped off black toe nails.

Its knees looked like they exploded from falling down a very high structure. You can see the awkward bone keeping it standing, as well as the blood red meat keeping their master mobile.

The whole torso was constricted in black, jagged vines that pulsated with every attempt to breathe.

I knew this thing wasn't going to help me.

Running back through the holes and doors seemed like a daze.

I ran and ran until I was back to the mystic white door and walked through.

I closed it behind me and sat on the corner to the right.

Sitting always soothed me; sitting is one step to standing and one step from lying. My whole body trembled even at the thought of that thing I saw.

I knew there was something wrong in this place, but I never thought sins inhibited this place, I thought I was the only one.

Keeping my mind as straight as I could, I cleared my throat and looked around. No harm done.

I thought for a little while until something occurred to me.

"Woodside?" I thought.

"NOT Woodside," I moaned.

"No no no ... this is not right."

I stood up a little ticked and a little more naive.

"Blue Creek," I sighed and looked down.

"Sorry Mama."

I approached the illuminating door yet again and entered. I silently peered into the disarrayed laundry room and then remembered the distorted creature I saw a little while ago. Walking this direction down the hall wouldn't be the best idea, so I decided to go to the left of the door.

"Ugh," I whispered to myself while rubbing my hair to save it from the invisible itches. After a few more steps, I stopped midway in this corridor.

"This isn't even the way to the Blue Creek apartments," I explained to myself in a complaining tone.

I was getting a little mad at myself for my foolishness and the time that I tossed away. Just as I turned my back to the deceiving hallway, I felt a chilling breeze run past my body and mock me as it ran down the skinny path that I was staring blankly at. I turned around and began walking this way again out of sheer curiosity until I saw a gaping hole in the wall where the hall was supposed to be sealed.

The outer ridge of the hole glowed with an orangish glow and seemed to burn in the wall. Wires stuck all out of the wall like it was a body healing itself from a wound. I placed my hands on these and ripped them out of place, letting out the occasional "umph" until my work rewarded me with a convenient passage way into the correct apartment complex. I poked my head out of the wall and looked to my left. White fog blocked my view of the familiar road I ignorantly traveled here by.

I looked forward into the window of an apartment room and placed my hands around the edge of it, then my foot, then myself.

I quietly dropped into the room and looked around a little. The thing that made me feel uncomfortable was an old, wooden rocking chair that faced the bed in an unusual manner. It made me feel like someone was watching somebody while they slumbered and lived an alternate life while someone in this one took advantage of that moment. As I began walking out of this bedroom into the living room, I heard those noises again. The noises of sin and hate and disgusted melded into a single being who poisoned this already poisoned universe.

A fast shudder awkwardly escape from my mouth and collapsed on the floor, like a majestic bird being shot down from the skies above. I clasped my cold and flakey hands over my mouth and slowly took baby steps into the front of the room. I crept against the peeling walls that slowly decayed until I reached the end. To the right was one of those creatures again, wailing an ancient song that was unfamiliar to the ones trying to appreciate it, and the ones trying to avoid it. The door taunted me to the opposite side of where I was standing and begged me to come to it. I was conflicted on what to do, run for it, or slowly make my way towards it.

Doing it slow would probably be the best option. I kept my eyes fixated on the monster and slowly made my way until I finally reached the door. A breath of relief was released until it turned into a shocking gasp, as if someone stalked me from behind and loudly shouted "boo". Upon opening the door, I was greeted by another disturbing being.

I originally saw this thing as I began walking out of the still open door. It crawled in a bizarre and precise fashion through the shadows until it reached my feet and began chanting an incantation completely in gibberish. Its mouth was cut diagonally across its whole face that revealed its perfect teeth. Perfect, straight, white. Coarse hair was barely clinging onto life and seemed like obnoxious weeds emerging from dry and cracked dirt. The hands it used for transportation were dirty and layers of dead skin were still trying to live again. Its fingers were shaped like lightning bolts or missing the tips, missing its identity. The whole top portion of its face was missing. It was plain. Plain and shiny. Tiny indentions were barely visible and showed where its eyes and nose once was, which was completely out of place. Both legs were broken beyond belief and just dragged along with its owner, slowly becoming one with the ground everywhere they went.

I shut the door and alerted the other creature in here. Its crying, hissing, and difficult breathing were all I needed to hear to run somewhere. I ended up in the kitchen, which was also a dead end. Random expressions of frustration and fear escaped my mouth until I did the smart thing to do and searched for something to use as a weapon. I scrounged the little drawers to find things like little dolls, cut up clothes, bottles of murky substances, and strings of various colors until I finally found a knife. A little butcher knife, to be exact.

I began walking back until the sin was blocking my way. I backed up and freaked out; I looked at my surroundings and let out little whimpers until I got up on the counter and told it not to come any closer.

Its eerie way of walking was slowly becoming closer to me as well as the noises it let out.

Waving the knife loosely in front of me, I began making threats.

"L-leave me alone," I said, raising my voice "I'm not afraid to hurt you, you know."

I placed my hands on the edge of the counter and pulled myself up until I was suddenly stopped by the cabinet from above. I felt like a model with all the poses I was forced into.

It did not listen to my commands and continued coming closer until it was only a few feet away. I placed my forearms around my face and braced myself until its screeches were too much to bear.

"Get the hell away from me," I screamed and got off the counter. My face was getting really hot and my eyes slowly become hydrated.

I quivered as my hands covered my eyes until I let out a constricted scream and ran to it as fast as I can, plunging the sharp blade into its black vines.

I stabbed it repeatedly and kicked it as it begged for forgiveness on the floor.

"You're disgusting. You make me SICK," I said, emphasizing the "sick". It twitched until I stomped it where the head was supposed to be until I heard a crack.

I gasp and put my hands on my mouth, it almost became a routine.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to," I watched it again until it twitched once more until it stopped.

I was in disbelief. It seemed so surreal to me. Getting it through my head was so difficult for me, so I ran. I ran and ran. I ran through doors, down stairs, and through more doors. The whole thing was a blur; I didn't care about anything anymore. My breathing progressed until I finally calmed down and told myself I had to do it. Then it was ok. I didn't care anymore, I had to do it.

I ended up in a room with a big mirror. The mirror called me over, so I walked up to it and sat in front of it and stared at the girl who tried her hardest to mimic me. She was very convincing. It's easy to mimic sin.


End file.
